


Trahere

by MaK



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, M/M, also boyfriends, lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:43:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaK/pseuds/MaK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose has a girlfriend in France and Dave is loud during phone sex. </p><p>Also, spahgetti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trahere

**Author's Note:**

> So wrote this on my phone so yeah apologies

Rose doesn't talk much when she's not in France. More specifically, when she's not with Kanaya with their fingers entwined and her nuzzling the other girl's throat. She realizes this, and hates to admit that her emotions are so prominent in her actions and how free they've become. She tells you that, sometimes, when snow begins to fall in light, graceful sheets or when she wakes up to find the grass covered in dew, the pull in her chest becomes heavier. 

She usually explains all this by a simple, "I miss her," though. 

As an author, the girl doesn't make much. The world has yet to take a shine to wizards clad in emotions and guarded thoughts. Even with the money you make at gigs and the bills you make off of fucking random people, the two of you hardly pull off enough to pay rent and stay fed. 

"You're a shitty mucisian, Dave." She doesn't mean it, she never does. Rose wants to blame something besides distance for the pain in her chest. You don't blame her. With John helping out his father in Seattle, and you in shitty New York, your shoulders rarily feels light. 

The extra money the boy brings in would be nice, too. 

 

Rose, when not writing or schooling or sleeping, is talking to Kanaya in some way or another. You've heard them talk on the phone, see Rose curl herself around the speaker in hope the pull in her chest will somehow change the device in her girlfriend. 

"Does Kan ever acknowledge how goddamn clingy you are?"

"Does John ever ask if your sister can hear your moans when the two of you are having phone sex?"

You shrug and stare at her through your shades. She's allowed her hair to grow to her shoulders, the longest it's ever been, and her nails look bitten and chewed. Like your own. You sigh inwardly and admit, silently, that you and Rose are absolutely nothing but creatures of anxiety and nervousness. 

"Sometimes. Only after he's told me the taste of his cum and checked to see if his dad woke up."

"I'm sure his fluids taste wonderful, Dave."

"He said he's eating more pineapple to make it sweeter."

"Too much information." She sighs into her palm and slides her fingers down her face, making the skin drag and eventually come back up. 

Rose retires to her room and later, when you're getting ready to leave for a gig, you can hear her low sighs and small moans through the wall. You note that you really should try to quiet yourself a bit more. 

 

Kanaya announces, via webcam chat, that she may be able to visit during the winter break. "It's possible, however, that I may need to stay." Rose giggles when she stutters and you know she's just goddamn giddy with the very possibility of Kan visiting. 

You wouldn't mind. 

She's fun to talk to and usually brings you some rad new clothes to rap and mix in. 

Miss Maryam, however, needs to stay behind to earn the five extra credits she needs to pass the semester. She sounds teary and guilty through the phone, but Rose mumbles few words as she allows tears to cascade down her poker face. You're kind of proud of her for it. 

You buy her heart shaped aviators in an attempt to cheer her up. The lenses, you think, are about two shades away from jade but close enough that Rose won't mind. 

She wears them almost as often as you wear your own. 

 

John sends you his light blue hoodie in the mail, with a note attached. He's coming home in Febuary, and wants the gift to remind you that he'll be there soon. You wank to the smell of him on the fabric and Rose calls you desperate. 

You spend the next four months preparing your room for him - his old room now a gaint closet full of shit. For Christmas, you send him a record and a shitty, ironic snowman statue. You receive a shirt he's grown out of and a gift card to your favorite music shop. Rose gets Kanaya at the front door and in her bed for nearly two weeks. "I can get the five credits if I return early and do a certain style of dress for a prof-"

"Do you have to bang him?" You ask, adding, "or her?"

Rose kicks your shin but Kanaya laughs and tells you no. 

When the girl leaves, Rose stays locked up in her room for a good majority of January and only comes out to give John a hug when he arrives. Once she has herself locked back up, he turns to you and asks, "Kanaya?"

You nod. He then questions, timidly, "Did they break-up?"

"I heard her getting off last night as Kanaya-"

"Dude," he stops you. "Too much information." John then gives you a big bear hug and you think he bruised a rib but it's worth it if he's this close to you and this warm. 

 

John's extra pull of money, working at a bakery and a part-time job as a pianist, allows you to start saving up. 

The microwave is broken and you're all running low on pineapple but the first thing on your list is a round trip ticket to France and back. 

When March comes, and the April, it becomes evident to both you and John that you will not be able to surprise Rose like you planned. You buy her a kitten instead and names it Carcassonne, which is where Kanaya is currently schooling. 

"She's coming home for summer, right?" John questions, Carcassonne rubbing herself against his calf as his fingertips grace her ears. You think distantly of those fingers sprung out over your chest and making their way lower but you bring yourself away to hear your sistet's - your twin's - response. 

"No."

"How come?" Your boyfriend is obliviously curious and you're tempted to punch his throat because Rose doesn't want to talk about it. 

She replies anyway, "she met a girl named Vriska."

 

Rose renames the cat Determinatio. You and John call her Minatio for short. 

Your sister doesn't leave her room for the next two months save for the restroom and food. Her newest novel becomes a best seller and critics rave about the raw angst in the novel and the beautifully described characters. It's the last book in the series and it depresses Rose further that it took an emotional beating for people to actually pick up her book. 

"Do you think you'll get over her?" You ask, handing a lit cigarette to her. She pushes it away and the smoke seems thicker in the chilly air as it leaves your lips. 

"Probably," she says. Rose kicks at the gravel and whispers to the air and to the rain and possibly to all of New York but not to you, "I love her so much it hurts."

Minatio gets hit by a car and Rose cries over her poke face and holds her own burial for the animal. You dig into the wooden post above the grave, "Nothing golden can stay."

"It's a funeral for my cat, Strider, not some intervention to get me off my high of depression."

"Rose," John tries, "he's only trying to help."

She walks briskly back inside and ignores the two of you completely for two weeks. 

 

When she comes out, she seems cheerier than you've seen her for the past year. Cheery for Rose being she's actually not slouching all the time and her smirk is more playful than it is guarded. When you ask what holiday is, she tells you she met a girl named Terezi and the two are meeting up later. John asks where she lives and Rose says in the suburbs and you ask if they're dating. "No." You realize here all Rose has for friends is her brother and his boyfriend. 

You also realize that Rose isn't just depressed, but she's lonelier than hell. 

It would turn out her friend is Vriska's sister and Rose shuts the door. 

"Old wounds still sting."

You respond, "Nothing golden can stay."

"Shut the fuck up, Dave."

 

John's cousin, a girl named Jade, crashes at the house for awhile. The girl had lived a majority of her life in solitude and understood very little about privacy and cleansliness but the stay is only until she gets back on her feet. 

It's cool because she pays two-hundred and fifty for rent and keeps her huge ass dog outside. It's also cool because her and Rose spark a friendship and eventually Jade never leaves but no one tells her to. 

Jade, having lived the way she did, doesn't see the line between private and public. The black and white is all so gray to her and she's walked in on you blowing John at least eight times too many without apology. Rose doesn't mind the playful kissing and the nuzzling though so you don't say anything to Jade. 

You start telling her how sometimes you can hear Rose sobbing in her room at three am because of a previous relationship. "Sometimes, I think, she's imagining make-up sex and gets so emotionally ripped th-"

"Dave," she grins awkwardly. "Too much information."

You give her a quizzical look and understand that physical privacy is nothing to her but emotional and mental privacy are like her religion or some shit. 

The two of you sit in silence, listening to the distant noise of traffic outside. After a minute, Jade turns to you and asks, "why are you telling me all that?"

"Jade."

"Dave?"

You look at her and you know that even if she can't see your eyes she knows you're desperate. "Make her happy."

 

Bec, the huge ass dog, chews up Rose's phone, a corner of the Xbox, and an arm of the couch. Jade apologizes and rubs the dog's nose against the remains of Rose's phone and attempts to cheer you all up and apologize further by making spahgetti. 

Her and Rose share a messy kiss with a noodle still hanging out of her mouth and Jade's fingers coated in sauce. 

John goes, "Ew!" And his cousin laughs and you chuckle while Rose attempts to hide the red on her cheeks. She's smiling, though, and you're really okay with that.


End file.
